lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsune Konno
Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno (紺野 みつね Konno Mitsune) A sly and opportunistic young woman and is a close friend to Naru Narusegawa and one of the first of the Hinata Residents to live at the Hinata House. Describing herself as a freelance writer, Mitsune prefers to lead a relaxed lifestyle, drinking sake and gambling on horses. She tends to cause mischief when she finds herself lacking in entertainment. Appearance Most commonly described as a free-loader, Mitsune always looks out for herself and her own interests first, however, she does care about her fellow tenants and knows when not to take things too far. Considerably the most flirtatious of the older girls, Kitsune is also the bustiest in the household, her bust being second only to Mutsumi Otohime in size, and is unafraid of using her charms to get what she wants. Her nickname comes from a combination of her first and last names, and the fact that she hardly ever fully opens both eyes at the same time (mostly when she is surprised). As a result, she has a perpetually fox-like, vulpine expression. The nickname is reinforced due to her nature as a practical joker and troublemaker; her mission in life seems to be to ensure that things never get too dull or those around her too complacent. She also seems to have a weakness for alcohol. But in spite of these traits, Mitsune seems to be regarded as the "big sister" of the group; looking out for the younger members such as Shinobu and Kaolla. A bit of a tomboy in her school years, Mitsune and Naru Narusegawa have been friends since back in grade school and it was by her invitation that Naru moved into the Hinata House. Despite appearances, Mitsune does possess a romantic side and secretly yearns for her "true love" to come, supporting Naru and Keitaro's relationship in the mean time. Personality Plot Manga= While at high school, Mitsune often hung with Naru and acted as an older sister to the younger, more naïve, girl. When Naru was being pursued by a boy, she would eventually decide that she didn't want a boyfriend and ask Mitsune to turn the boy down for her. She also couldn't get a boyfriend of her own, largely due to being perceived as too "high strung"; however, her attitude that boyfriends should be used and exploited probably also played a part. When Naru's parents hired a private tutor for their daughter, Mitsune also fell for him and was angered when he suddenly left them without notice. When Keitaro Urashima arrives at the Hinata Dormitory, believing he is a Tokyo University student and since he was the grandson of the owner of Hinata House, Mitsune believed that he must be rich and attempted to charm him to become his girlfriend. However, the intrusion of the other Hinata girls stopped her. Upon the discovery that he was a ronin and his return as the new landlord, Mitsune initially led the plan to make Keitaro leave by overworking him until Naru became involved. Beginning to notice Naru and Keitaro getting friendlier towards each other, Mitsune would often observe and offhandedly tease them on it. After Keitaro and Naru embarked on a soul searching trip to Kyoto, Shinobu and Kaolla went after them, leaving a note behind to tell Motoko and Mitsune where they went. Desiring to also go on a trip, Mitsune takes Motoko on the premise of bringing the two younger girls back. However, instead of searching for the girls, Mitsune takes Motoko along the old Tokyo to Kyoto road, sampling cuisines along the way; cuisines like fish cakes in Odawara, eel dishes in Hamanako, and miso cutlets at Nagoya, using Motoko's Shinmei-ryu abilities to hold street performances to gather funds before finally arriving at Kyoto where they reunite with Shinobu and Kaolla. With Mitsune having used up all of her funds, they use Shinobu's savings to track down Keitaro and Naru at Okinawa and bring them back to Hinata House. While Keitaro was attempting to find part-time employment to restock his savings after the Kyoto-Okinawa trip, he manages to land a job at a izakaya restaurant called Mura Sake, however, Mitsune encounters him there and begins flirting with him in an attempt to skip out on her bill, resulting in both of them getting thrown out of the restaurant. In an attempt to make up for getting him fired, Mitsune suggests that he starts tutoring as a part time job and mentions Naru's tutor as an example, inadvertently sending him into a depression over Naru and his immediate future. When Seta makes a surprise visit to the Hinata House, Mitsune attempts to prevent Naru from seeing him and rekindling her crush for Keitaro's sake. Enlisting the help of the other dormitory residents, she barely manages to keep the two from meeting, however, Naru runs into Seta later during the applications for the university exams and, after overhearing Keitaro offering Naru his help in her confessing her crush, Mitsune also offers Naru her support; however, their efforts are completely wasted on the clueless Seta. As Naru and Keitaro's relationship waxes and wanes, Mitsune continued to offer her support, frequently pressing Naru on her trues feelings for Keitaro despite the girl's stubborn denial. However, Mitsune soon became frustrated with the couple and attempted to further the relationship by knocking Naru unconscious and enticing Keitaro by mimicking her. However, Naru awoke before anything could happen and attempted to turn the tables on Mitsune; questioning her on her own love-life and wondering if the reason she was so interested in what happens between the two is that it was Mitsune that actually had a crush on Keitaro. Acting like it was true, Mitsune calls Naru's bluff and makes to kiss Keitaro, stopping short as Naru bursts out in protest. Satisfied with Naru's unwitting revelation, Mitsune continues to support them from the sidelines. Following the next entrance exams, Keitaro once again went on a soul-searching journey after falling asleep during the exam. While Naru chased after him to bring him back after it was discovered that he was staying on Pararakelse Island, Mitsune and the other Hinata girls went to Tokyo University where they discovered that Keitaro had indeed passed the exam and was now a potential Tokyo University student. However, after learning that Keitaro had five days in which to apply with his passing exam ticket (which he took with him to the island), Mitsune, Motoko and Mutsumi embark to Pararakelse island after Kaolla, Shinobu and Sarah sneak out to find Keitaro before the timeline is reached. Making their way to the island, Mitsune, Motoko and Mutsumi attempt to hitchhike, however, after dressing Motoko in a Leaf Bikini and flashing her breasts to random drivers, causing them to crash, the trio hire some ostriches and attempt to ride them through the desert, however, they soon lose their mounts and are forced to traverse the desert on foot, meeting and regrouping with Shinobu, Kaolla and Sarah in the process. While camping on a river embankment, the girls aggravate a tribe of Hot Springs Turtles and are chased down the river to where they chance upon the oasis that Naru and Keitaro were sheltering within. With Seta's help, the group return to the island's airport and mail Keitaro's application form and ticket before the deadline was reached. Breaking his leg on the university orientation day, Keitaro panics and confesses his love to Naru only for her to not respond and begin avoiding him. When he turns to Mitsune for advice, she begins to notice the similarities between Naru's current behavior and how she behaved back in middle school before she dumped a potential boyfriend. Using Kaolla's Stealth Suits, Mitsune led Keitaro to Naru's room to peep at her diary. However, while they managed to get by unseen even with Naru in the room, Keitaro left before reading the diary. After reading the diary herself, Mitsune reassured Keitaro to not give up on Naru while later she also confronted Naru on her behavior towards Keitaro and stated that she should at least begin talking to him again because she cared about what happened between her friends. When Keitaro chose to study abroad for a year in America, his sister, Kanako Urashima, took over the management of the dormitory. After learning that she intended to tear down the dorms, Mitsune rallied the other Hinata girls to hold a rally in an attempt to stop her. However, while the rally failed it turned out that Kanako only intended to repair and renovate the dormitory in order to convert it back into a working inn. Unable to pay the lodging fees, Mitsune was forced to work as a staff member of the inn, along with the other girls, if she wished to stay. Charged with maintaining the baths, Mitsune soon quit after being beaten by Kanako at gambling on race horses but returned soon after to support Naru, who refused to leave until Keitaro returned. However, Kanako's relentlessly strict rules resulted in Mitsune rebelling again and staging a coup against Kanako with the other girls. Deducing that, due to her age, Mitsune was also the Promise Girl that her brother made his original Tokyo U promise too, Kanako returned to retake the Hinata House and attempted to strap Mitsune to a rocket as punishment for the hardships Keitaro faced while pursuing his promise. After Naru announced that she was actually the Promise Girl, Kanako attempted to demolish the entire dormitory but was foiled by Keitaro's erratic driving. On Keitaro's return, Mitsune enjoyed noting that now Kanako, Motoko, Shinobu and Naru were crushing on him and also noted that Keitaro had seemed to have become more attractive to her as well; making advances on him and shamelessly teasing him much to the other four girls' dismay. As the competition between the girls reached a breaking point, however, Naru couldn't admit her feelings out loud and left to escape the pressure. Mitsune, along with Mutsumi, secretly followed after her and tagged along as emotional support, although the pair also intended to use the opportunity to taste the various foods in northern Japan. As Keitaro pursues Naru, Mitsune and Mutsumi lose Naru in Morioka after she encounters Kanako. Meeting up with Keitaro's group, Mitsune retrieve's Seta's Van so that the group may continue pursuing Naru and Kanako. Eventually, Naru reaches the northern-most point of Japan at Wakkanai and runs out of places to run and finally manages to admit her feelings for Keitaro. When Keitaro is abducted by Seta to accompany him on an adventure to the Kingdom of Molmol, the Hinata residents receive a fax from Hina Urashima stating that Keitaro was to become the dormitory's official owner on the condition that she meet his fiancé. No longer willing to sit by and let the opportunity of marrying a young man from Tokyo U who had the dormitory as an inheritance pass her by, Mitsune joined the other girls in their pursuit to bring Keitaro back to Hinata and present themselves as his fiancé to Grandma Hina. Arriving at Molmol, they are aided by the kingdom residents and manage to corner Keitaro and Seta as they land on the island. Almost immediately the girls start bickering over who Keitaro will take to the Todai Ruins until they are double-crossed and captured by Kaolla, who reveals that she was actually the kingdom's princess. "Imprisoned" onboard the Amallan Kaollan, the girls manage to escape and make their way to the ship's front decks in time to interrupt a confrontation between Keitaro, Naru and Kaolla. As the ship's guards intrude on them, Naru and Keitaro escape and are rescued by Seta until Kaolla manages to track them to the Honeymoon Todai and kidnaps Naru to lure Keitaro back to her. With Mitsune now acting as the ship's captain (thanks to Kaolla's antics), she lays a trap for Keitaro once he boards the airship and sends Motoko and Kanako after him only for them to be defeated. Managing to capture Keitaro anyway, Mitsune leads them to the Todai ruins and offers him access to the ruins' treasures; after which he would be rich and together they could take advantage of Grandma Hina to become even more wealthy. When Keitaro turns her down, she order's Kaolla to attack him only for Kanako, Shinobu and Motoko turning against her and defending Keitaro from Kaolla's attacks. When Kaolla also changes sides, Mitsune attempts one last time to kidnap Naru only for Keitaro to rescue her and escape into the ruins. Their little competition over, the girls concede defeat and let Keitaro be with Naru as they stay to witness Seta and Haruka's wedding at the ruins. Returning to Hinata, Mitsune takes up working at the Hinata Café with Mutsumi and offers Naru her advice as the girl starts having doubts about the future of her relationship with Keitaro and whether or not she really is his original promise girl. |-| Anime= Character Design Mitsune and Kaolla Su were initially supposed to have each others' personalities. Mitsune was also supposed to be very "realistic" and often commenting on how stupid everyone else is. She was also supposed to be Keitaro's first friend at Hinata House. Mitsune's name is derived from the name of manga artist Mitsune Ayasaka. Akamatsu tried to find something to write about Mitsune for the manga, but everything failed. The most he could do was to give her a couple of episodes in the anime with more focus on her. Gallery See Mitsune Konno/Gallery Other Appearances Negima! Magister Negi Magi *A high school rendition of Mitsune in her school uniform appeared on the inside of the dust cover of Negima! Magister Negi Magi #16 (published by Shonen Magazine Comics) along with Naru, Kaolla, Shinobu and Motoko. Trivia *Mitsune's height and BWH Measurements are 164cm, B87-W58-H83 as of Chapter 1 and 164cm, B90-W60-H86 as of Chapter 120. *Mitsune moved to Hinata House because of some issues with her family. *Mitsune speaks with a Kansai (Kyoto-area) dialect, which in the English dub of the Anime is rendered as a southern-US accentCitation needed: the English dub sounds more like Ghetto accent than a Southern-US accent.. *Keitaro and Mitsune are the only residents that have drivers licenses. *Before Motoko arrived at the Hinata House, Mitsune bore the brunt of Kaolla Su's energy; letting her sleep in her bed and teaching her Japanese. *According to Love Hina Mugendai, Mitsune showed off lingerie 20 times throughout the manga's run. *While commonly referred to as a "slacker" in English translations, Mitsune is actually referred to as a "Freeter" in the original translation. The word "Freeter" is used to describe people between 15 and 35 who are either unemployed or lack full-time employment; excluding housewives and students. The term may also be used to described individuals who are underemployed or those who work freelance. These people do not start a career after high school or university, but instead earn money from low skilled and low paid jobs. *Mitsune's profile of her after the events of Love Hina from Love Hina Mugendai is as follows: References Category:Characters Category:Females